I got you
by BTRlover17
Summary: Basically PWP


**I got you **

**Pairing: Kendall and Logan **

**Summary: Basically PWP **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

Kendall lay on his bed, arms resting behind his head, as the first notes of Incubus' Drive filled his ears. He sighed softly as the song continued, eyes falling shut to block out the world. The strenuous and repeated practices Gustavo was forcing them through each day were getting to the blonde and he soon found himself becoming irritable and cranky; snapping at everyone for the silliest things.

Hell he had even snapped at Logan for no reason earlier, the hurt in his boyfriend's eyes too much for him to deal with. That's why he was here now, locked away in his room, away from Carlos and James playing video games, away from his _innocent _lover who couldn't meet his eye. However his mind kept travelling to Logan, who for some reason he referred to as innocent in his mind when in reality the smart boy was far from it.

He found himself relaxing, body sinking further into the comforter as he thought of Logan, each and every reason he loved the brunette floating through his head, some more prominent than others. These thoughts kept swirling around in his head, body reacting to each image that accompanied it. Kendall could feel his body heating up, clothes somewhat constricting against his body.

Not being able to fight it any longer the tall boy let his head press further into the pillow, eyes fluttering shut as he succumbed to his fantasies. There were a number of fantasies floating through the blondes' head, eventually stopping on his favourite. Kendall knew he didn't need the fantasies anymore, but this one was one he couldn't stop his mind from settling on time after time. It all had to do with Logan, and how he fulfilled that fantasy for Kendall, so when the blonde was lying in bed, the flashes of the fantasy that flitted through his mind were hotter, better, because it was a fantasy that became a reality.

"_Ngh, Kendall" Logan moaned into Kendall's mouth, the blonde's hand moving steadily against his crotch. _

_The pair had been making out for a while now, the tall boys' hands slowly but surely making their way down the smart boys' body, stopping once they reached Logan's hips. A shift of his hips revealed to the blonde that the brunette was just as hard as he was. Taking advantage of their duelling tongues, Kendall slipped his hand from Logan's hip to palm at the bulge growing in the small boys' jeans. _

"_K...K...Kendall," Logan whined, hips bucking into the taller boys' touch. _

_Kendall pulled away with a smirk, breath catching in his throat as he looked down at Logan. The smart boys' hair was plastered to his forehead, cheeks flushed pink, lips red and kiss swollen. The blonde couldn't help the surge of confidence that surged through his body. He had made Logan like this, no one else just him. _

_Attaching his lips to the small boys' neck, Kendall continued to press his palm harder against Logan's crotch, his own member swelling at the multitude of moans and whines leaving Logan's lips. Sucking a bruise into the pale skin below him, the blonde marked Logan as his for everyone to see. _

_A whine escaped past Logan's parted lips, hips bucking up looking for more, when the tall boy removed his hand. All the blonde did was smile down at the small boy, hands running under the material of his shirt to feel the perfect skin beneath them. Gripping the material, Kendall lifted the material up and over Logan's head, dropping it to some unknown corner of the room. _

_The tall boy felt his cock press fervently against the material of his jeans as he took in the sight of Logan spread out beneath him. The smart boys' porcelain skin was flawless, slightly pronounced muscles adorning his chest and stomach. Kendall couldn't help but run a finger down the lines separating Logan's stomach, mesmerised by the brunette's muscles tensing under his touch. _

_Placing a chaste kiss to Logan's lips, Kendall attached himself to the smart boys' collarbone, nipping at the skin as he made his way down Logan's chest, pausing to take a nipple into his mouth. He tugged the skin between his teeth, hand moving to roll and knead the abandoned bud. It was obvious the brunette was enjoying this, his back arching into Kendall's touch. The blonde moved his mouth over to the neglected nub, eyes fluttering shut as Logan's hands found their way into his hair, tugging softly to begin with on the blonde strands. _

_Once both nubs were erect and flushed red against Logan's creamy skin, did Kendall continue his journey south. Tracing each and every one of Logan's abs with his tongue, Kendall nipped lightly at the smart boy's navel, hands running slowly up and down his sides. _

_The blonde managed to drag himself away from the small boys' body, sitting on his knees between Logan's spread legs. Reaching forward, he quickly popped the button and pulled down the zipper, fingers curling around the waistband of Logan' jeans. Ripping the material down the brunette's legs, Kendall choked down his own moan as he took in the bulge threatening to rip the material of the smart boys' boxers, pre cum staining the material; outlining the head of Logan's cock. _

_Looking up into his new lover's eyes, Kendall searched the chocolate orbs for a sign to continue. There, he saw what he felt; a mixture of trust and love shining brightly in those eyes. Reaching down to cup Logan's cheek, Kendall smiled softly, allowing his emotions to be conveyed through the simple action. _

_Curling his fingers around the waistband of the brunette's boxers, Kendall towed them down his legs, revealing Logan in all his glory. The blonde's cock throbbed at the sight of Logan naked beneath him. The small boys' cock stood out proudly against his body, copious amounts of pre cum gathering in the slit. _

_Running his hands up the pale boys' thighs, Kendall wrapped his fingers loosely around Logan's erection, tugging gently, heart fluttering as the shorter boy let out a choked moan. Taking this as a sign to continue, the blonde slowly increased the speed of his hand, thumb pressing against the slit, gathering the pre cum that had gathered there. _

"_K...K...Kendall...stop," Logan moaned, his eyes scrunching shut. _

_The tall boy quickly removed his hand away, he had thought that Logan was enjoying himself but obviously he had been wrong. The blonde kept his eyes downcast as he waited for Logan to say something. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand cup his cheek, eyes slowly rising to meet the small boys'. _

"_I want you inside me," Logan whispered, cheeks burning as the words left his mouth. Kendall couldn't help but stare shivers running down his spine as Logan's hand rubbed against his thigh. _

"_Are you sure," Kendall asked, mentally face palming at his stupidity. Logan chuckled, thumb rubbing over the smooth skin of Kendall's cheek. _

"_Certain" Pushing Logan back onto the bed, Kendall pressed a series of kisses along the smart boys' neck, fingers tip toeing their way up Logan's chest. _

"_I want you to do something for me," Kendall whispered in Logan's ear, tugging the lobe between his teeth. _

"_What..." The brunette gasped as he felt the blonde's hand encircle his member once again. _

"_I wanna watch you prepare yourself,"_

_Logan couldn't help but moan at Kendall's request. Sure he had fingered himself before but something about doing it in front of Kendall made him nervous. The blonde couldn't help but notice how Logan's breathing had quickened, no response giving for the request. _

_Reaching up, Logan pressed his hands against the tall boys' chest, pushing him back slightly. When Kendall shot him a confused glance, Logan responded with what he hoped was a seductive look. _

"_I can't prepare myself with you lying on me," Logan said, hands pressing gently against the tall boys' shoulders. _

_Kendall felt his heart beat faster as he climbed off the bed, grabbing the chair from the desk. He paused before he sat, eyes roaming around the room before landing back on the pale boy. _

"_I'm not the only one getting naked," Logan smirked, dimples cutting into his cheeks. _

_The blonde practically ripped his clothes off, eyes falling to the floor as he stood naked before Logan. The confidence he oozed every other moment of the day was suddenly gone as he felt the small boys' eyes roaming over every inch of his bare skin. Not wanting Logan to change his mind, Kendall quickly dropped into the chair, the thin sheen of sweat covering his body making him stick to the leather. _

_Moving his eyes to the bed and the boy atop it, Kendall felt his heart speed up. Logan lay on his back, head resting against the pillow as his hands moved slowly but steadily down his body, a gasp escaping him as he brushed over his nipples. It was only when the brunette reached his hips did the tall boy notice the bottle of lube that sat by his side. _

_The pale boy liberally covered his fingers in the substance before reaching down between his spread legs. His eyes fluttered shut as he circled his middle finger around the sensitive skin. Both boys' breath's hitched as Logan eased his finger past the ring of tight muscle, pausing when the stretch became too much. The small boy continued, his breathing slow and broken as he willed his body to relax, allowing him to stretch himself ready for Kendall. _

_A second finger was soon added and the brunette couldn't help but moan and arch his back as he scissored the digits. A harsh cry tore itself from Logan's throat as his fingers brushed over his sweet spot, spread legs widening, giving Kendall the perfect view of his fingers tunnelling into his hole. The tall boy couldn't help but wrap his hand around his cock, slowly pumping as Logan continued to stretch himself. _

"_Fuck, Logan," Kendall moaned, thumbing the head of his cock. _

_Noticing how needy the blonde was, Logan deemed himself stretched enough. A whine slipped through his lips as he removed his fingers, standing on shaky legs as he made his way over to Kendall. Nerves shook throughout Logan's body, but with one glance at the blonde waiting for him they disappeared. The pale boy kept his eyes locked with the tall boys' as he walked over, letting the love shining through Kendall's green orbs to give him the confidence to continue. _

_Once he reached the tall boy, Logan teasingly ran his fingers over Kendall's knee, smiling when he heard a whine leave the blonde's mouth. _

Kendall couldn't help but gasp as he felt a set of fingers trail slowly up his leg, stopping before they could reach his crotch. The action was repeated, Kendall whining as once again they stopped short of the bulge that had formed in his jeans. The blonde couldn't help but moan in frustration as the teasing continued; always stopping before it reached that one place he needed it.

Kendall practically screamed; eyes shooting open, when he felt a small hand cup him through his jeans, giving him the friction he desperately needed. Looking down his body, the tall boy was met by the sight of his lover sat on the edge of the bed, smiling up at him. He hadn't heard the small boy come into the room but then he remembered the headphones in his ears blocking any sounds and he was probably too lost in his fantasy to notice the smart boy join him on the bed.

Slowly reaching up, Kendall pulled the headphones from his ears, placing his iPod on the nightstand before turning his attention back to Logan. The brunette hadn't ceased his actions, palming the tall boy gently through the material of his jeans as he completed his task. Logan didn't take his eyes off the lust darkened orbs shining down at him from the top of the bed as his nimble fingers made quick work of popping the button and pulling down the zipper on the blondes' jeans.

Gripping the material beneath his fingers, Logan towed the jeans down Kendall's legs, tossing them behind him onto the floor. The tall boy had already made the next move, tugging his shirt over his head revealing his tanned chest and stomach, muscles rippling with every move. This left the blonde in only his grey boxers, the material tenting over his erection, pre cum staining the material, outlining the head of his cock. Pressing his palm firmly against his boyfriends' erection Logan felt his own length press against his boxers as he watched Kendall writhe on the bed.

Moving from his position on the edge of the bed, Logan settled himself between Kendall's spread legs, palm still pressed firmly against his lovers' crotch. Leaning down, Logan made Kendall believe he was going to kiss him but at the last second he moved his head to the side and pressed a swift kiss to the tall boys' cheek.

Logan made his way down Kendall's neck, tugging the sensitive skin between his teeth. When he was certain there a mark marring the skin, the smart boy pulled away, tongue coming to lap at the mark. Kendall was his and no one else's and Logan made sure that the world knew it. Licking a line along the blonde's collarbone, Logan nipped and kissed his way down Kendall's chest, pausing when he reached the tall boys' nipples.

Knowing that the blondes' nipples were particularly sensitive, the smart boy decided to take his time, teasing his lover. Engulfing the right bud in his mouth, the brunette brought his hand up to tweak and twist at the left one, loving the feel of Kendall's erection jutting against his stomach with every jerk of the tall boys' hips.

Tugging on the skin between his teeth, Logan wrapped a hand around Kendall's cloth covered erection, squeezing it gently at first every time the blonde bucked his hips. The pale boy could feel Kendall's hands running up and down his back, a mixture of moans and sighs leaving his parted lips. Switching his attention to the neglected nub, the small boy removed his hand, smirking against the skin as he heard Kendall whine.

Pulling away, Logan admired the sight before him. Kendall's hair was plastered to his forehead, eyes squeezed closed, cheeks flushed red. The tall boys' bottom lip was caught between his teeth as he attempted to hold back his moans, a purple mark standing out against the skin of Kendall's neck. His chest heaved with every breath taken, muscles tensing each time. Both of the blonde's nipples were flushed cherry red and stood out against the slightly tanned skin.

However the best bit was what Logan was slowly but surely making his way down to. Kendall's erection arched upwards, constricted by the material of his boxers, the stain of pre cum growing with each passing second. As if sensing where his boyfriend was looking, Kendall shifted his hips, looking any friction he could find.

Placing a chaste kiss over Kendall's heart, Logan placed a series of kisses down the taller boys' stomach, pausing to flick his tongue against the blondes' abs, teeth nipping at his navel. Licking his way down Kendall's happy trail, Logan paused when he reached the waistband of his lovers' boxers. Curling his fingers around the material, Logan practically ripped them off the blondes' body, mouth falling open as Kendall's erection bobbed free.

Not wanting waste any time, Logan engulfed the bulbous head in mouth, tongue running over the slit, moaning as the blonde's pre cum burst across his taste buds. Wrapping a hand around the base of the tall boys' cock, Logan began to bob his head, tonguing at the vein running along the underside of Kendall's cock. Short breathy moans left the blonde, hands moving to grip the smart boys' short hair.

"Mmmm, Logan" Kendall breathed, back arching away from the bed. The pale boy moaned in response, the insistent tugging on his hair sending waves of pleasure straight to his cock.

"L...L...Logan, stop," Kendall tugged on the short boys' hair, pulling him away.

"Huh?" Logan questioned, worry now coursing its way through his body.

"I don't wanna cum yet," Kendall panted.

The blondes' eyes fluttered closed as Logan wrapped his hand back around his cock, using it as a distraction for what was to come next. Lying so he was facing the tall boys' hole, Logan took a quick glance up at his lover before carrying on. Poking his tongue out, the smart boy licked a stripe over Kendall's entrance, smirking to himself when he heard his boyfriend let a small squeak.

Tracing the sensitive skin, Logan stiffened his tongue, slowly pushing it past the tight ring of muscle. Kendall let out a shaky breath, his hands moving to clench the bed sheets as the small boy continued to open him up. It felt weird to the blonde, the roles usually reversed so he was the one doing this to Logan. However that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying it. He knew Logan was good with his tongue, so the choked moan that tore itself from his throat when the pale boy brushed against his prostate wasn't a surprise.

"Logie, you're wearing too many clothes," Kendall moaned, biting on his bottom lip to suppress the whine that threatened to spill forth when he felt Logan pull away.

The small boy chuckled as he stood on his knees, hands moving quickly to shed his shirt before moving to his jeans. Once nimble fingers tripped over themselves in the hurry to remove his clothes is such a hurry. Logan leant over Kendall as he kicked his jeans and boxers down his legs, flailing slightly when they got caught around his ankles.

The pale boy felt a bead of pre cum slide down his shaft as he watched Kendall's lust darkened eyes travelling over his now naked body. When Kendall had finished looking him over, the small boy spit in his hand, thrusting into the fist he made around his dick as he prepared himself.

Placing a hand next to Kendall's head, Logan pressed his cock against the tall boys' entrance. Looking down into his lovers' eyes, Logan took the love flowing through them as a sign to continue, pressing the head in. A small whimper escaped Kendall's lips, eyes scrunching shut as he was slowly stretched. Once Logan was fully buried inside the tall boy, he leant forward, lips brushing against the blonde's ear.

"Relax, I got you." He whispered, wrapping a hand around Kendall's erection. A shiver travelled down Kendall's spine at Logan's words, body slowly relaxing, insides gripping the smart boys' cock like a glove.

"Move," The tall boy choked out, grinding his hips down. Complying with what his lover wanted, Logan slowly pulled back before rolling his hips forward, moaning at the feel of Kendall's insides hugging his cock.

"Ngh," Kendall's moans egged Logan on, the smart boy changing the pace to match both their needs.

Soon enough, the pale boy was pounding into his lover, Kendall legs wrapped around his waist, hips rising to meet each thrust. The feel of the blondes' legs repeatedly sliding against his sides was driving Logan crazy, his grip of Kendall's hips tightening, knowing that there would bruises tomorrow. A slight change in angle caused Kendall to cry out, the smart boy obviously having hit his prostate.

"Right there," Kendall moaned, back arching as Logan slammed into him, hitting his sweet spot with accuracy.

Logan knew that it wouldn't take Kendall long to cum, the earlier teasing bringing him near the brink of ecstasy. The feeling in the bottom of Logan's stomach was growing as well and he knew it wouldn't be long until he released. Moving a hand to pump Kendall's cock in time with his thrust, the smart boy looked down, heart swelling with love as he took in his lover's features. There was something about Kendall that was beyond beautiful and flawless no matter what he was doing and now was no exception.

"L...L...Logie," Kendall moaned, wrapping a hand around the back of the brunette's neck, pulling him down into a bruising kiss.

It stopped as soon as it started though, the blonde throwing his head back against the pillow, a broken moan sounding suspiciously like Logan's name tearing itself from his throat as he released all over his stomach and Logan's hand. Kendall clenched his muscles around Logan's cock, wanting to bring his lover over the edge. It was only a couple of seconds later that Logan cried out shooting his seed deep into his lover; the sight of Kendall coming undone in front of him and the blondes' muscles clenching around him too much to handle.

Kendall let his legs fall from Logan's sides, the brunette's head resting in the crook of his neck. The sound of their harsh breathing was the only thing that filled the room, both boys slowly coming down from their highs.

When Logan's breathing had slowed down enough, he gently pulled out, rolling onto his side to stare his boyfriend. The blonde's eyes were shut, his breaths slowly evening themselves out. Logan feared he had fallen asleep already but as if he had read his mind, Kendall opened his eyes shooting the smart boy the biggest smile he think he had ever.

"That was amazing," The tall boy breathed, arms encircling Logan's waist, pulling him close.

"Mmmm," Logan replied, the feel of Kendall's arms around him making him sleepy.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Kendall said, his arms tightening slightly against Logan.

"I have no idea what you're on about," Logan replied, head resting peacefully against his boyfriends' chest. Kendall chuckled as he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to over take him.


End file.
